


Missed

by Aly_H



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: Arcann returns from a mission to find the Barsen'thor has broken his foot in an accident and comforts him.---Part of Fluffy Holidays 2017.





	Missed

It was difficult to decide if it was misery or boredom etched across the Jedi’s expression.

Either way it was clear that Valirek Silver wasn’t happy.

The white haired Jedi was sitting on his bed, propped up by pillows with one of his datapads of reading material in hand. He was dressed casually enough – a loose dark green sweater that hung partially off one shoulder and black sleep pants. It was a good look compared to the heavy brown robes he wore while working.

Arcann glanced down the bed to where the cast was – Jedi reflexes and Valirek Silver was still bested by the first patches of Odessen’s winter ice and a few too many bottles with Captain Fyre.

“Too many breaks,” the healer grumbled in response to the unspoken question. “I can't heal it properly anymore.”

Arcann frowned a little - it took a _lot_ of healing for a body to develop a resistance to Force healing and Valirek was still very young for it to happen.

The silver eyed Jedi winced a little as he shifted over towards the edge of the bed before meeting the former prince's gaze. The question was a silent one, wrapped up in the awkward uncertainty that accompanied so many of Val’s actions between them.

He’d been raised under the Jedi’s mantra of non-attachment, and so asking for this sort of affection was still something he was learning. Something they both were still learning, truthfully, after his own childhood.

Arcann moved to sit beside the Jedi, wrapping his arm carefully around the other man.

Val closed his eyes and leaned into his side with a soft contented sigh. The irritable edge to the Force that had wrapped the Jedi like a cloak since Arcann had first sensed him as they landed on Odessen soothed to a gentle warmth.

“Missed me so much?” he chuckled, moving his hand to stroke the soft locks.

“Yes.”

Arcann smiled a little more. For a famed diplomat, his lover could be surprisingly earnest.

“I worry when you go…” Val muttered.

Arcann tightened his arm a little, turning his cheek to rest it against the white hair. He didn't deserve the peace he felt now - not with the amount of suffering he had caused. Serving the Alliance was his atonement but he hated being away too.

“When will you be healed?”

 “I'm not sure,” came the half grumbled reply.

He turned his head a little to kiss the top of Val's. The healer was probably going to be a nightmare to deal with until he was back on his feet.

“I'll stay,” he murmured.


End file.
